


Anywhere

by Zankai_88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zankai_88/pseuds/Zankai_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol had everything in life she could ask for. A successful professional life and a loving wife who never failed to surprise her time and time again. So what exactly did Baekhyun have up her sleeve after she returned from a four day trip, away from her spouse? Or was it just Chanyeol reading too much in between the lines?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I am just an avid fanfiction reader and i suddenly had too much fem! BaekYeol feels and there aren't many where both of them are females, so this happened. I hope you like it as much as i enjoyed writing this hehe

It would be an understatement to say that Chanyeol was happy with her life; Overjoyed, delighted, cannot get better than this was more like how she'd describe it. She was successful, being one of the topmost music producers in the industry and she wouldn't be boasting if she said she was the youngest too. She owned a condo with the best view available in the entire city and probably had a long list of jealous elites trying to steal her position. There was a lot more she could list out, but she was too busy trying to maneuver her 911 GT3 into the driveway as soon as possible. Oops, she wasn't going to dwell on more reasons why her life was envied.

She practically ran out of the car, remembering last minute to lock the doors. She didn't bother waiting for the elevator and decided to run up all the way to the fifth floor because why not, she had the body for it after all. Ah, again. Things to be grateful for, right?

But none of these even came close to the mouthful of auburn hair she got accompanied by a bone crushing hug, courtesy of none other than her most precious possession, as soon as she managed to open the door to her apartment. Correction, _their_ apartment. Baekhyun was soon hanging off of her tall frame of nearly six feet long in an attempt to pepper her face with kisses. Chanyeol wrapped her arms around her wife of four years as she kicked the door shut. She lifted the smaller woman so that she could properly receive the welcome that she broke several thousand traffic rules for. There were a pair of legs circling around her hips soon after and her lips locked with an even more eager pair, tasting vaguely of raspberries. She tightened her arms around the other's delicate frame, feeling her soft yet somehow firm breasts being squished against her own which were barely there but Baekhyun didn't mind, so that was that. In fact, the way delicate fingers tightened their hold into her own short hair and the gasp that followed resulting from the wondrous friction had her kissing the shorter more fervently. Their enthusiastic lip-lock became a fight for dominance which turned into a series of open mouthed, saliva slicked kisses that were doing a fine job of ruining her boy shorts down south but they would soon be off, right? No, wrong. This was proven when suddenly she was gently pushed away by those same beautiful hands on her chest which were not too long ago messing up her wind swept mane. Baekhyun let out one last breathy moan before she was jumping off of where she was hugging Chanyeol like her life depended on it and grinning up at her with eyes sparkling with mischief. Oh well, this implied something better was in store. Hopefully.

“How was your trip?” Chanyeol asked, trying to distract herself from the way the lemon yellow strapless dress hugged her precious in all the right places, flaring out from her glorious hips to swish innocently about her milky thighs. But did she tell you how she could make out the slight outline of Baekhyun's pierced nipples despite the material of the dress which meant she had forgone wearing a bra which meant she really wanted to run her tongue along the swell of the other's breasts-

“I missed you, Yeol.” Baekhyun said, softly but still managing to break her out of her internal perverse thought vomit, as she pulled the taller to the kitchen island and handed her a glass of water, “But I can see what you’re thinking so here have water, you must be _thirsty_ right?”

Chanyeol didn't miss the extra emphasis and was further confused when she was hastily pushed into their bedroom as soon as she was barely done wetting her throat, which was parched for real.

Her heart began to race again when her clothes were removed one by one, starting from her plaid shirt, followed by her t-shirt and her denim joggers after that. But before she could even place her trembling hands anywhere near where she really wanted them on her beloved, she was being thrown into the attached bathroom with a threat to _'freshen up in ten minutes or I'll go have fun on my own'._ And also, _'Don't ask anything, have patience, yeah?'._ Well, then.

A quick shower to drain away the day's stress away, a half hearted attempt at drying herself off and five minutes later, she found herself facing an empty bedroom except for the fresh clothes that were laid out on their queen sized bed. She curiously walked closer to discover there were a pair of one of her skinniest jeans, a plain light t-shirt and a dark blazer. When she moved them, she found a pair of black boy shorts and a lacy bustier. She involuntarily raised an eyebrow because one, it was a new addition to their closet she was sure of it; and two, she didn't even need them! Especially when her lover clearly intended to go wherever they were planning to go, without one herself. Interesting, hm?

She stepped out of the bedroom another five minutes later after she deemed herself presentable enough for whatever was planned ahead for them. It really should have been the other way around, she realised belatedly. Her doing the planning that is, because she wasn't the one who was out of the country for promotional activities for her upcoming comeback. Even though they did meet six years ago because of their shared interest and involvement in the music industry, they kept their professional lives separate. Thus leading to her still being in the city while Baekhyun was in Japan for the past four days. Before she could even begin to drown herself in guilt though, she was again surprised by a short peck on her cheek and fingers intertwining with hers as she was dragged to the front door.

“I have so much to tell you but I'm super ho- _I mean hungry_ right now, so hurry up, Yeol!” There was a slip up, right? Or was it just her? She wasn't given much time to dwell on it as a pair of combat boots were haphazardly thrown in her direction while Baekhyun slipped on brown, heeled oxfords.

“Uh, h-huh.” She grunted, pretending to be non nonchalant while internally she was almost bursting at the seams because somehow she could sense that her wife was up to something and it won't be long before she found out.

As they stepped out into the hallway, walking towards the elevator, Chanyeol risked a glance down at the other's chest and there it was again. The unmistakable outline of metallic rings pierced through hardened tissue. Definitely up to something. Because those piercings were reserved only for special occasions, starting from their honeymoon in LA where Baekhyun got them done in the first place. Chanyeol was too riled up at this point to even wonder why were they even going out when they could have just ordered in something.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asked her as they were nearing Chanyeol's car and by now her grin was full out worth thousand megawatts. No, Chanyeol was not okay, because multiple possible scenarios were playing in her head, but no, it's impossible! Baekhyun wouldn't do anything in public. She was very much against it no matter how much Chanyeol tried to coax her into even the slightest bit of PDA. “I can drive if you're not feeling upto it?” continued the smaller.

“N-n-no, it's okay. Don't worry.” She answered, albeit a little breathlessly and hoped that it went unnoticed by the other. Which certainly did not because Baekhyun was further pushing herself against her and Chanyeol habitually held onto her hips. She felt something amiss in that simple gesture as well but they were near her car and she opened the passenger side door for Baekhyun and later slid into her own seat on the other side.

“So, where are we going?” Chanyeol started, after she had somehow managed to calm herself down, because it was no use giving herself hopes for something that was clearly not going to happen.

“There's this new Italian restaurant that has opened up. Jongin told me about it. I was craving for something _creamy_ real bad, so I hope you don't mind?” Baekhyun replied or rather asked her in return, which was strange in itself because Chanyeol was really not picky with her food at all, not too mention the extra emphasis again. Either her wife was really firing up a round of double entendres or Chanyeol's brain needed to get out of the gutter.

The ride to the restaurant was uneventful except for Chanyeol's mind picking up on a few more innuendos as she was given a detailed account of something as innocent as how cutely the Japanese Aeris treated her. But what else was she to think of how they raised up their fingers in a scissoring motion not unlike the V app logo while it was raining outside, _wetting_ the walls and everything was completely soaked through? That didn't even make sense!

They reached their destination which was slightly off the central part of the city, thus making it less likely for them to be sighted by their fans, mostly Baekhyun's fans. Also, it was quite late on a weeknight. They were welcomed by a politely smiling waiting staff even though her eyes widened a little as she took a glance at them and their casually linked fingers. Neither of them were surprised of course because they get that a lot. Sometimes because of who they are and sometimes because it takes people a while to realize that Chanyeol also is in fact a woman. It seemed Baekhyun had already made prior reservations and they were guided to a private booth towards the back. Good.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when they were comfortably seated, no, scratch that, a little too close for comfort actually, with Baekhyun's side practically glued to Chanyeol's, and wandering hands randomly feeling her up under the table that Chanyeol realized that this was not going to be a normal dinner and there was a reason for the choice of that particular booth. She was even looking forward to this, she thought as she looked down in alarm at a certain item her wife was slipping into her hands. Don't get her wrong, she was not complaining. Not at all if she was guessing correctly about what the remote in her hand was supposed to regulate. But she really wanted to try the food too.

“Uhh, B-Baekkie?”, she asked rather dumbly, because her brain was already packing up and leaving her alone to deal with the way her lover was smiling up at her, a perfect image of a pure child of God (you could even make out a halo above her head if you were imaginative enough), while her hands were guiding Chanyeol's underneath and past the hem of her short dress to lightly run along the insides of her thighs.

“Yes, Yeollie?” came a breathy reply, complete with flirtatiously batting eyelids. Ugh. Damn it all to hell-

“Um, excuse me, Miss, are you ready to order?” a soft voice interrupted her internal cussing, making her realise she was absently flipping through the menu, ( _when did she even pick it up?!_ ) seeming too fast to be doing anything more than just skimming through the pages to any onlooker, when in reality, she was not even aware of any part of her own body except her fingertips slowly encountering warm wetness. What. _Oh my God!_

“Uh-I-...B-”She was reduced to spluttering non coherently as her middle finger was already moving in small circles around the other's very much aroused and hard clit, almost on autopilot now from all the times they have done this before, feeling more slick discharging into the rest of her awaiting fingers.

It goes without saying that the polite lady, who was probably the manager judging from her attire, waiting on them was looking at her a little skeptically now and soon she received a small nudge against her ribs from the culprit of her ordeal and another breathy, “Why-aah... don't you order for us, hm?”

She looked down incredulously at Baekhyun to find her face already a very pretty shade of red and halfway hidden behind Chanyeol's arm, eyes almost rolling back into her head as she continued to rub herself off and it was very much like her lover to leave Chanyeol for maintaining the decorum. She tried prying her hand away from the other's sex but there was a very strong grip on her wrist to keep her from doing just that.

“Composure, Chanyeol, composure. You can do this.” She muttered under her breath as she summoned supernatural focus and made herself pay attention to the menu. She hastily chose whatever her eyes spotted first, trying not to look too eager to be away from an audience. She could already feel herself getting dangerously wet as well, who in their right mind wouldn't be?! It was in moments like these, not that they happened often, that she was glad that she didn't have a dick. Because man, would it be awkward popping random boners every time her wife's bedroom antics invaded her thoughts. Which was quite often.

“Baek!”, she squeaked. Yes, squeaked, which sounded even funnier because of her naturally deep voice which some say is too deep to not belong to a man. “What are you doing?” Great, Chanyeol, great.

“Wh-a-aht does it look like, Yeollie?”, she asked, “I-ah, thought, I'd give the going commando- _oh_ style a go. Don't you like it?” She pouted. Fucking pouted up with her eyes doing the most ridiculous impression of a disgruntled puppy, more like a horny disgruntled puppy, ugh that sounds _so wrong_  but Chanyeol, could already feel herself agreeing to whatever her lover wanted. As if her words and actions were already not melting her insides into mush.

“I- _oh-”_ she cut herself off when her fingers wandered down towards the other's core and for the first time felt the touch of a silicon knob sitting dormant, which she really wanted to see, but _goddammit they were in public for God's sake!_ “Why are you doing this to me?” she groaned.

“Isn't this what you wanted?” Baekhyun smirked, reaching for the forgotten remote with her free hand that she placed in Chanyeol's not five minutes ago. The latter tightened her hold on the said item, because she still needed to put out her case.

“But not in this way!” Chanyeol whisper-shouted, she didn't know herself why she was stopping herself from enjoying this when her wife clearly didn't mind. She spotted a member of the staff from the corner of her eyes who was waiting right outside their booth, probably not intending to intrude on their conversation which must look really private or intimate from the way Baekhyun was practically half sitting on her lap. And then it clicked. What was bothering her about the entire situation.

“Baek, stop-” she took the smaller's chin in between her thumb and forefinger of her free hand and made her look up into her, hopefully, serious face. “We can't do this here. We can't let anyone see you like this.” she pleaded.

“So, then...”, Chanyeol felt the grip on her wrist loosen a bit, but before she could breathe a sigh of relief her fingers were being slowly pried open, “Don't let them see me like this.” Baekhyun leaned closer and mouthed against her earlobe, slowly moving down her jawline. It was not fair! The thought further flashed like a neon sign in capslock in her mind when she felt two of her fingers being guided inside an already stretched opening.

Chanyeol would have screamed if her mouth was free but fortunately or rather unfortunately, her lips were soon desperately latched onto the parted ones belonging to her lover. She cradled the other's face gently but their kiss was nothing but gentle with the active involvement of teeth, tongue, saliva and what not. They went on for minutes or probably hours, who was really keeping tab?!

A sudden clearing of throat quickly snapped her focus back though and she opened her eyes to see a server standing awkwardly a little farther away from their table, probably having waited long enough to witness their little show of PDA. Before things could get anymore out of control, Chanyeol hastily half pulled half carried Baekhyun out of their booth and rushed to the restroom, not before muttering a quiet apology to the poor server who looked like he had seen a ghost, a perverted flashing ghost probably because he was blushing madly despite his eyes being wide open.

Once inside the washroom, Chanyeol locked the door behind her, fully intending to give a piece of her mind to her over-eager wife who had again clung back to her lean frame and was rubbing up against her torso in ways that soon made her forget herself because _oh god_ she had never been more turned on in life ever. She slipped her hands back under the other's skirt, trailing desperately against the smooth bare skin that she needed to touch and feel and grope because _goddamnit_ you can't expect her to not cope a feel when everything was practically being offered to her on a platinum platter! She felt delicate fingers urgently pulling her t-shirt out of her jeans and there were hands wandering over the overheated skin of her back.

“Oh God, Baek, you're so fucking hot, I..can't ..fucking, how dare you do this to me?!” She almost screamed the last part out but instead chose to drop her head on the other's shoulder and bit into the untainted skin to gain some sort of leverage on her slipping common sense, followed by a long drawn out moan let out directly into her ear which sent fire burning straight down.

But soon her fire was dampened, no pun intended, because for the second time within a span of not even two hours in the same evening, she found herself being pushed away. She felt a sense of deja vu and grabbed on to the smaller's dainty waist glaring at the other, demanding an explanation.

Chanyeol found a forgotten remote control being yanked away from her back pocket where she had unceremoniously shoved it before making the escape to the restroom.

“Baek-wha,” Chanyeol was _this_ close to whining and stomping her foot like a child if that could get her wife's hands back on herself but a knock on the door stopped her. God, it seemed everyone was out to kill her with immense sexual frustration. Another hesitant rap of knuckles was enough to make her detach herself from her now frowning lover and somewhat try to fix her appearance which was too messed up now to not give away what had transpired or was about to transpire behind the closed door. She adjusted Baekhyun's dress before opting to open the door and let them out with as much dignity as possible. She didn't dare see who was waiting outside lest she finds them judging them and she was totally _not_ in the mood for that now.

They were about to head towards their designated booth when suddenly Baekhyun paused and looked back at her with a face flushed into a beautiful pink from earlier, eyes twinkling with whatever she found on Chanyeol's demeanor and they were soon steered towards the manager who had greeted them earlier and was now sporting a very puzzled looking frown which was bordering on a smile because of course she had to be polite to even disrespectful patrons who decide to leave even before the food arrived.

“I'm sorry but my spouse is not feeling too well,” Baekhyun started, Chanyeol was pleasantly surprised at the calm the other possessed with the slightest urgency in her voice that would have made her statement completely believable if not for their disheveled appearance which was not fooling anyone. Suddenly a very wicked idea took root in her brain which was still slightly deprived of adequate blood supply to make her think it through properly and she found herself powering on the vibrator she knew was still buried inside her wife. A loud yelp was let out by the other who dug her long nails into her forearm menacingly and threw her a glare with so much heat that Chanyeol would have been cowering in fear if it was not for the lust still clouding her judgment and instead made her turn up the intensity to the highest setting. Baekhyun's knees almost gave out and she leaned heavily onto Chanyeol for support, biting her lips to keep in the moans that were begging to be let out. Chanyeol almost felt bad, for the woman now standing before them, clearly wanting nothing to do with them anymore but Chanyeol had to commend her as well for her still politely smiling facade. Maybe someday they'd come back here to try the food, but that probably won't be soon. For now though, she decided to have mercy on both her trembling and whimpering, barely coherent wife and the manager of the restaurant by first lowering the vibrations to the lowest setting and then handing over her credit card to the latter and asking for the bill. There was some protests on the other's part but Chanyeol was persistent, it was their own fault after all and she really couldn't risk getting Baekhyun's image tarnished in anyway. As they waited for the manager's return, Chanyeol took the privilege to wrap her arms around her petite lover and rubbing random circles on her hip. She had a wolfish grin on her face, she could feel it from the matching one on her wife's face despite her earlier stint with the vibrator. Ah, it was definitely going to be a night to be remembered.

 

 

As soon as they were out, heading, practically running with the way Chanyeol was bounding towards their car in long long strides, Baekhyun couldn't help but blush further thinking about what had just happened back at the restaurant. She was so close, really so so close to getting off with just her lover's fingers had it not been for the same lover who had stopped her from losing it, at least not completely, out in a public place. She didn't know yet, if it was a good thing or a bad thing but she would think about it later as the breeze brushing against her very naked bottom from the flaring skirt of her dress was making her wetter than she has ever been while out of the comfort of some privacy. Moreover, Chanyeol still kept the vibrating toy inside her running albeit in the lowest setting now.

Sooner than she realised, they were already in the car and Baekhyun found herself abandoning her own seat and climbing over her wife's lap, straddling and feeling the rough fabric of the other's jeans brushing deliciously against herself. She couldn't keep herself from cradling the beautiful face in front of her and placing a wet sloppy kiss on the other's parted lips. Behind the tinted glasses of the car and under the cover of the darkness of the parking lot, they let out the moans that they had been trying to hold in all evening, grinding against each other, hands desperately pulling them closer together, if that was even possible.

“B-baek, do you wanna do it here?” Chanyeol asked with a smug expression that would have earned her a smack if it was some other time, but right now all Baekhyun could do was to kiss the living daylights out of that infuriating expression and simultaneously nodding her head as eagerly as possible to get the message across.

“Yah, what happened to the snob who wouldn't even let me kiss her even if it was just out in the corridor?” _Dammit, Chanyeol, not right now!_

“Argh, Park Chanyeol, just shut up and fucking touch me!” she hissed and bit into the other's already swollen lower lip, while her hands worked to get Chanyeol's blazer out of the way. She let out a cry when the nearly forgotten toy inside her was again made to come back to life in full vigour, making her all the more eager to get all of their offending pieces of clothing out of the picture. She heard it more than saw it as Chanyeol threw the remote somewhere in the back and cupped her ass from over her dress while nipping and sucking all over her neck, making sure to leave as many marks as possible.

Suddenly Baekhyun was being manhandled into the passenger seat while her lover jumped over to the back seat and then pulled her over to the position they were in earlier. Soon enough the skirt of her dress was being hitched up while the top was being yanked down to reveal her bare breasts, making her moan out lewdly at the sudden exposure. Saliva slicked lips were brushing down her slender neck to linger on her sharp collar bones before moving down to her left nipple, teeth scraping to get a hold of the tiny ring pierced through her erect flesh. Her fingers had moved up to tangle into her lover's short hair at the back of her head, pulling and pushing painfully because as much as she liked the wonders being done to her through her sensitive nipples, she also needed that mouth somewhere else. _Pretty please, oh God._

As if sensing her thoughts, Chanyeol broke out of her task of abusing rosy buds and silver rings and breathed, her voice an octave lower and slightly hoarse,“ Baek, babe, I wanna taste you. Let me get down on you, yeah?”

Baekhyun let out a snort, as if she needed to be asked. She let herself be put back down on the leather seats (aish, she didn't want to ruin them but can't be helped right now!), half sitting and half leaning against the side door, feeling the slightly raised part between the seats digging into her plump bottom, but nothing too uncomfortable. She involuntarily parted her legs to accommodate Chanyeol between them, feeling more and more heat pool into her abdomen at her own lewd posture with her legs spread open, her dress uselessly bunched up about her waist doing nothing to hide her indecency. Not that she had anyone to hide it from, it was Chanyeol after all, having already seen her in all her forms and states. She still covered her face with her arms, feeling herself getting wetter and more embarrassed when she discovered her lover hungrily eying her dripping core.

Her arms were pried away from her face though, when Chanyeol took hold of them and placed her hands underneath her own t-shirt, already riding up from all the movement. Baekhyun wasted no time in pulling it off her wife and let herself ogle the beauty that was Chanyeol's toned torso in a black lacy bustier, contrasting delicately with her strong personality. She had made a good choice when she had picked it up on a whim while she was in Harajuku, she thought. She let her hands travel up to cup the other's small breasts in her hand while she felt her body be temporarily covered by Chanyeol leaning over her, face hovering just inches away from her own.

“Why are we doing this here Baek?” The words were whispered directly into her lips, awaiting the other to just take them in, a minty smell wafted into her nostrils that made her close the distance herself and taste it. She felt the lace from the bustier rubbing against her sensitive skin and she was bound to vocalise how much she enjoyed the friction. She moved her hands back to Chanyeol's back, intending to unhook the lingerie but she was stopped by a jean clad leg suddenly rubbing the insides of her thighs to bump into her glistening lips between her legs. She ended up clawing the taller's back muscles, probably inducing a run in the fabric but she couldn't care less.

“You – _ah_ l-love it _,_ Yeol!,” She threw back her head and moaned out loud when the added pressure on the vibrator let it brush up inside her in the most pleasant way possible.

“Ah, ah, I never said that I did not,” Chanyeol chuckled, how was she even managing to talk was beyond Baekhyun now and she really wanted that mouth to be put to more urgent use.

“Y-yeo- _oh-_ l, just... eat me, please..,” She panted.

A reassuring lick against her lips was all the answer she got before that sinful mouth and _tongue, oh god,_ was licking its way down her almost nude body. You could say she was beyond shameless at this point and all the fucks she gave about PDA were thrown into the night air without a hitch. By now, she was covered in little red marks all over that her make up artist would throw a huge fit over but Monday was still two days away and she had no heart to stop Chanyeol. At all.

Sooner than she realised, her legs were being parted further and she looked down to the most sensual scene in the history of sensual scenes, with Chanyeol crouching down between her legs, ass in the air as she made enough room for herself, pale skin adorned with enticing lace and the unwavering stare that completely made her lose it. She slightly lifted her hips, smearing her juices all over Chanyeol's chin and judging by the way her tongue peeked out from her mouth to lick away at the resulting mess, the move might or might not have been expected by the other.

It started out slow, with just an experimental lick down the middle but it had her jaw falling open because she hadn't just dreamt about this for three nights in a row for nothing, Chanyeol's tongue was really that good. A few more swirls around her clit had her breathing out profanities and clenching her thighs around Chanyeol's head unconsciously. The other soon hooked them over her shoulders and assumed wrecking her entire being with calculated licks. Not to forget the toy that was still whirring away inside her and it was suddenly too much when it was gently moved out of her and then pushed back in with added pressure. But it was left inside her again as Chanyeol concentrated on kissing her core in the filthiest way possible, accompanied by wet slurping noises that would have been enough to push her over the edge had she not been holding herself in to not let it get over so soon. Lost in lust, she pushed her dress away from her waist, wanting to feel the brunt of her nakedness full on, Chanyeol catching upto it and lifting herself to drag the dress away from her lover's petite body and letting it drop unceremoniously on the neat floor of the car. Just the idea of lying completely exposed on the back seat of their car in a not so empty parking lot had Baekhyun's insides jump up erratically with anticipation.

Chanyeol was back at work again, letting her hands wander and tug on the pierced nipples that were still too fucking sensitive. The licks were now full blown swipes across her sex, making her drip more as Chanyeol ate her out, picking up speed, adding to the immeasurable pleasure of the vibrator. She could feel she was getting close and Chanyeol wasn't even anywhere near naked yet. She needed to amend that. Panting through the haze that her brain was in right now, she swatted at Chanyeol's shoulders blindly, earning herself a groan and an irritated, “Wha-what?”

“I-I wanna- _ah_ touch you too.” she whispered. “C'mere.”

She found herself being hoisted up by her armpits, not before being under the scrutiny of a skeptical gaze, to going back to straddling Chanyeol's thighs. A little more adjustment and she was sitting stark naked on Chanyeol's lap again, with the taller's legs sprawled out haphazardly. She wasted no time in working on unbuttoning those merciless skinny jeans that accentuated her lover's slightly bowed legs and perky ass. She was soon dragging everything, underwear and all, down the other's thighs to her ankles, letting one leg completely free from the confines of the jeans before she settled back between said legs, slotting herself against very naked nether regions. This elicited moans from both of them at the feeling of wet skin rubbing against wetter skin. Later on it would occur to her if they'd had the misfortune of being caught, it would have led to quite a scandal. But maybe fate was smiling down at her as she suddenly looked out the window to realise the parking lot was close to being empty with no cars situated within a radius of fifteen meters.

She felt hands desperately holding onto her hips as they both ground against each other, mouths drinking down their joint moans and raspy breaths. She snaked a hand between them, dislodging the vibrator from inside her and throwing it behind her as she took hold of Chanyeol's hand, guiding it back to where she had back in the restaurant. She shoved two of her lover's thicker fingers inside herself, biting down on the pale shoulder before her. Hard. Latching on desperately as a thumb joined in rubbing her clit as two fingers scissored inside her. She led her trembling hands to run along the insides of Chanyeol's core, giving her lover the attention she deserved, finally, hearing the other's breath hitch. She pushed her fingertips into the wet warmth as she pulled them back to smear them all over the open lips and hardened clit, watching the taller lean back to the side door without stopping the incessant movements of her own hand. Her body followed her significant other's of its own accord, letting herself loose while Chanyeol balanced both of their weights. This led to Baekhyun being back to crushed flush against Chanyeol's lace clad torso, making both of them breathe out heavily. Their fingers down below never once stopped bringing each other closer and closer to the edge, their eyes shut tight as they let their lips explore to their hearts' content.

Baekhyun lost it first, the moment she felt another finger added to the mix and how it deliciously brushed against all her nerve endings. She screamed out Chanyeol's names as she rose to an unattainable high while the latter never once stopped her fingering till Baekhyun was forced to keen and squirm with oversensitivity. For a moment, she became selfish and forgot about her lover still hanging close to the edge, till she felt the other squeezing her insides around her slim fingers. Shakily at first, she soon picked up the blinding speed until she felt Chanyeol stutter out her name brokenly, feeling her incessant throbbing against her thumb while Chanyeol held her close, rutting out her orgasm in oblivion.

They didn't let each other go till both of them had ridden out their highs, after which Baekhyun fell back, boneless, on the seats, something digging into her back, probably the vibrator which was still powered on, but she couldn't care less. She had just had what could be included in her list of one of the best orgasms in the world and nothing could kill her buzz. She risked a peek at her lover who was still leaning against the side, legs open unabashedly, chest heaving, not making any attempt at movement yet.

But they realised that they had to start making a move, even if it was the weekend because now that the heat was sated, they could feel the chill in the air. Chanyeol was the first one to reach for her jeans, just sliding her over her toned legs, foregoing her underwear without a care in the world. Baekhyun put out her arms, not unlike a small child, asking to be picked up. With a light chuckle, her silent request was obliged.

“Now that I have regained my ability to speak again,” Chanyeol started, “Did I tell you how gorgeous you look like this?” A soft smile graced her beautiful face.

Baekhyun felt her heart stutter at the unexpected compliment, resorting to just look down at her naked self, suddenly getting conscious.

“No, really. You are beautiful, too bad you are mine and this is just for my own eyes.” And just like that with a wink, Chanyeol turned the mood into playful.

“I hope you liked the surprise.” Baekhyun whispered, fishing for another kiss before she moved her lethargic arms to find her own dress. Chanyeol beat her to it, by not only placing a wet smooch on her waiting lips but also picking up her dress from the floor and helping her let it slide down her petite frame.

“Yes, couldn't have asked for anything better! I have one too many questions too, but guess that can wait.” This was punctuated by a smack to her ass as she was lightly pushed to jump into the front to her seat, while Chanyeol followed close behind. Who even uses the doors to get in the front like normal people? Not them for sure.

Once they were seated in their respective seats, Chanyeol realised she was still lacking a shirt to go over her bustier, but Baekhyun insisted in hogging her t-shirt and slipped it over her dress while making her lover just put on the blazer that was discarded earlier.

“Adds to the sexy level.” Baekhyun purred, Chanyeol just grinned in response.

Guess they still had some energy left to spare... But that would have to wait till they were back behind the safety of their home. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the pace wasn't too rushed because i have read this so many times already that i can't tell anymore D:


End file.
